Juliette Bouchard
Juliette Bouchard (born 1949) is minor character in The IT Files. A French-born member of the powerful corporate Chocolat Bouchard family, Juliette is the mother of company heiress Arlette Bouchard. In addition to holding shares in the company Juliette is also the owner and manager of Hotel De Blois. Biography Juliette was born in Nice, France. Growing up she was an accomplished dancer, from an early age showing enough talent to become a professional, but her parents wanted her to attend college and obtain a more practical career. Following her parents' wishes, Juliette hung up her dancing shoes when she was accepted into The University of Knightsbridge in Manchester. While at Knightsbridge Juliette majored in Business Management with a minor in Political Science, excelling in both programs. Despite being forced into higher education, Juliette learned to enjoy her studies as it became apparent that she was good at it. While living in Manchester she taught amateur ballroom dancing and ballet classes to earn extra money. It was in one of her ballroom classes that Juliette met and fell in love with the future heir of Chocolat Bouchard. Her courtship was a long one as Juliette wanted to finish university before marrying, but her future husband was patient and waited. The pair were married once Juliette graduated. For a few years Juliette was simply arm-candy until her husband took over Chocolat Bouchard. Looking to keep his new regime close, Juliette was allowed to take over day-to-day operations of the company while her husband acted as the face, despite both of them being under thirty years old at the time. Eventually the rest of the Bouchard family grew to dislike Juliette's methods and voted her out of position, though she kept her shares. Wanting to keep Juliette happy, her husband signed over ownership of another family property, Hotel De Blois. Despite being considered too young and a new mother, Juliette took the ownership of the hotel seriously. Making herself General Manager, Juliette soon had Hotel De Blois not only as one of the best hotels in Paris but all of France. Despite finding herself by running the hotel while raising her children, in particular Arlette Bouchard, Juliette's relationship with her husband would remain frosty. Juliette had never forgiven the share-holders of Chocolat Bouchard, all extended Bouchard family members, for voting her out of power. While Juliette is trying to groom Arlette to eventually replace her father as the head of Chocolat Bouchard Juliette is hoping to regain some of her lost power through her daughter. Personal Information * Current Age: 60 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 127 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: 0 * Current Place of Residence: Paris, FR * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Madame Julie Relationships Family * Arlette Bouchard, Eldest Daughter * Chairee Bouchard, Niece Co-Workers * Capucine Auclair Friends * Danni Wu * Silvio Cesaro * Julienne Bertrand * Patricia Mero * Susan Harrington Appearances * None Trivia * Juliette Bouchard is based on American business woman and TV personality Barbara Corcoran. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files